My Dark Knight
by KissMyLuckyCharms.nikki
Summary: "Don't you dare leave me! Mercedes!" I heard him say to me. "She's fading away, Brother..." I heard Stacy whisper. Sam pulled me closer to him, nuzzling my neck. His long blonde hair fell around us like silk. "Forgive me," he whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters) Hey guys :) I hope you like it's up to you if i continue with this story! leave comments! XD Also please check out my other stories Mercy for Mercy and How things can change in a blink of an eye. **

"She will hate you for this, Sam," I heard Stacy say to her big brother. "I don't care! I won't fucking lose her!" Sam yelled. His

voice held so much pain and anger in it. His pain was so real, even God wept. I hated myself, because it was me that brought him

this pain. I was dying, in his arms. A vampire attacked me. My mind couldn't comprehend it. Vampires...it's still hard to believe this.

Comprehension finally came in and I realized what he said. Why is he saying he won't lose me? I know, as I lay in his arms

bleeding, that I won't make it. The rain was falling down from his hair and splattering onto my face. I closed my eyes, I felt so

numb, and I was ready to leave this world.

"Don't you dare leave me! Mercedes!" I heard him say to me. "She's fading away, Brother..." I heard Stacy whisper. Sam pulled

me closer to him, nuzzling my neck. His long blonde hair fell around us like silk. "Forgive me," he whispered. I was confused.

Forgive him for what? I felt something sharp graze my neck, was that his teeth? He bit me! The son of a bitch bit me! Fear ran

through me, and now betrayal-his ass was a vampire, too! Anger boiled inside me. Sam pulled away from me, I could see my blood

dripping from his mouth. His eyes were black as night instead of ice blue. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit of blood leaked

from his wound; he put his wrist to my mouth, blood dropping onto my lips. I turn my head away from his offer. "You will drink!"

he said fiercely. And I did. His sister was right, I do hate him, and I let him see that in my eyes.

"She hates you," I heard Stacy say. Sympathy was in her voice. Sam's smile was sad. "I know." Finally darkness claims me.

Waking up in a bed that is not familiar to me I look around and notice that not only is the bed not mine, but the whole room isn't

mine. The walls are painted the darkest black that I have ever seen; there were about three armoires in three of the corners. In

the fourth corner it leads to a balcony. Then in the back of the room was a restroom. Against the wall it opened up to a closet that

put Mariah Carey's to shame.

Done looking at the room my thoughts focus on escape, wondering why I didn't think to look for an escape in the first place.

Looking back to the balcony, I get up and head over there. Then I sat back down immediately, because of the dizziness that

overcame me. I heard a heart beat not my own but another beating, I look around quickly seeing in the corner standing there was

Sam standing tall at 6ft his long blonde hair passing his wide shoulders reaching to his narrow waist, his ice blue eyes were

hidden behind dark shades. He was truly beautiful. Then the flash backs happen of last night, of the attack and of Sam biting me.

Vampire, oh damn, Sam is Dracula! Sam burst out laughing. His laughter startled me, oh shit he must have known what I

was- "Thinking?" Finish Sam. "And no I'm not Dracula." his voice held amusement, "I'm his son." fuck. Another flash back hit me.

"She will hate you, brother" I heard Stacy say to Sam. Terror wash over me as I realize what he had done. He most has known

too. "It was the only way to save you." He whispered. "And I'm not sorry." "So I'm like you?" I heard the anger in my own voice.

He nodded. "Oh God" I suddenly drop to my knees overcome with emotions, Sam was quickly by my side holding me. "Don't touch

me!" I hissed at him, bearing my fangs. My eyes widen with horror and I gently ran my fingertips over them. "You'll get use

to them." Sam said gently. "I don't want to get use them." I snarled jumping to my feet, I had to get out of here. Sam eyes

flashed dangerously. "Run, and I will give chase." He warned growling. I curled my lip, my own eyes flashing dangerously, using

vampire speed I turned quickly and ran towards the balcony and jump.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters!) Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update been busy with life and such! but keep emailing me or message to update when i take to long! LOL love you guys! I hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think!.)**

**OOO000OOOO**

"How long are you going to play this game?" Sam asked me. "I'm growing rather tired of your childish ways," he added. I was pressed tightly against

Sam's back, curling my lip, showing a hint of fang as I pressed the blade into his neck. Sam turned his head sharply cutting his neck in the process.

Ignoring the pain, Sam's black eyes connected to his bodyguard, a snarle upon his lips. "No," he said softly. Sam's body tensed underneath Mercedes

when it seemed like his bodyguard Finn would disobey his direct order. "Touch her and die," Sam hissed softly to Finn, his eyes turning black as night.

Finn, tall framed, gracefully bowed down in a submissive stance. "As you wish, your highness," Finn said tersely, clearly not wanting

to leave his prince alone with this mad woman. I raised my eyebrow mockingly towards Finn. "Your master doesn't need you, so you can run along

now," I smirked from behind Sam's back and leaned in to slowly lick the trail of blood from his neck. I felt Sam's body shudder and the scent of his

arousal accentuated the air.

"Leave us now!" He growled in a guttural voice. Finn's face tightened but bowed his head in assent. "As you wish." He said softly before silently

leaving the room. I smirked to myself but that quickly changed as I was suddenly on the floor, glaring daggers at Sam, his knee pressed tightly

between my thighs as he gently held his hand around my neck. My breath quickened as I watched Sam close his eyes and inhale my aroused scent. His

eyes flashed from ice blue to black, I shivered as his long blonde hair draping around us like velvet, the intense look he gave me. I leaned

up to kiss him but stopped when a resented voice arose inside my head. '_What the hell are you doing? He turned you into a fucking monster against _

_your will! He gave you a life of darkness, do what you came here to do...kill him!'_ I winced from the pain I heard within the voice...my pain. Sam

narrowed his eyes as he sensed the change of mood. My fangs slid down slowly as I curled my lips, and growled up at Sam as a burst of light emitted

from my body, throwing Sam away from me. '_The hell?_' I thought to myself. '_That was a first_.' Confusion crossed my face as I looked over to see Sam

crouched in a defensive stance, near his four-poster bed; his long blonde hair hid his face. "Well that's new," I said half jokingly. Sam stood up and

glided towards me, a stony expression upon his face. I got to my feet quickly sliding into a defensive stance. Sam rolled his ice blue eyes.

"Enough, as I told you earlier, I'm growing tired of your infantile ways." I glared and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled

and I blinked. 'God he's beautiful' I thought. "My mother wants to meet you," Sam said, bringing me out of my thoughts. My eyes widened.

"No." Sam laughed. "As if you can say no to the queen of all the dammed." Sam eyed my attired critically, his long slender fingers idly rubbing his chin. I

glanced down at myself, I was wearing black tights and a black tank top and sneakers, nothing too fancy but I didn't look like trash either. I cocked my

hip to the side and folded my arms over my chest with attitude. Sam smirked and walked passed me to a Gothic looking armoire. Opening the doors, I

grew jealous when I saw beautiful women's clothing. '_Why the fuck would he have women's clothing in his_

_closet?_' I thought angrily. "They're yours," Sam said, clearly hearing my thoughts. I felt my dark cheeks flush with embarrassment. "It was fun shopping

for my mate," Sam answered simply and pulled out a beautiful blood red dress and handed it to me. I nodded and quickly raced to the bathroom. Not

even gone a minute, I was back, standing before Sam. The dress clung to my curves and pushed up my breasts so much that if I sneezed a nipple will

pop out. I felt beautiful and sexy. "Lovely," Sam said softly, and then frowned when he notice the cross hanging from around my neck for the first time.

I brought my fingers to the cross and idly touched it, most of the time I forget it's there. My mother gave it to me when I was a child, right before

she died. "Strange," Sam murmured. bringing me out of my thoughts. I raised a brow questioningly. Sam smiled. "It's nothing, come." He wrapped his

arm around my waist and lead me out of his room. He lead me down a spiral stair case at human speed. "Just so you know, my mother's name is Lilith."

I froze, my heart beating frantically. _'Itwas said that Lilith was Adam's first wife, A wicked soul who turned to Satan after Adam betrayed her. It was not _

_said how he betrayed her. Lilith's deal with Satan was to make her immortal and strong forever, so Satan slit her throat and let her bleed out until the _

_last drop, he _then cut his wrist and fed her his blood, thus making her the very first vampire ever in exchange for his dark gift. She will rise an

_army in Satan's name, making more of her kind, but not as powerful to fight against God... Where the hell did that knowledge come from_?' I

thought nervously. 'The only thing I should know of Lilith was that she was a very powerful vampire and apparently Sam's mother.

"Your mother killed children," I whispered with horror. Sam's face hardened. "That was a long time ago, she's changed," He said tersely.

I could tell this topic was a sore subject for him. Another vampire met us at the bottom of the stair well, He looked like a younger version of Sam. his

blonde hair was spiked up, a smile upon his lips. "Hello brother." Sam sighed. "Stevie." Stevie laughed. "Aren't you going to introduce this lovely

young lady." He asked. "No." I smacked Sam's shoulder for being rude. Stevie smirked.

"I'm Stevie, Sam's much more handsome younger brother, and you must be my brother's mate, Mercedes, I presume," Stevie said after grabbing my

hand kissing it. Sam growled with displeasure. Stevie slowly let go of my hand and look towards his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Problem, brother?" He asked innocently. I laughed. Sam ignored his brother and tightened his arm around my waist. "Come." Leading me away from

Stevie. "Wait!" Stevie called out. "There something important I must ask our dear Mercedes." I turned half away around forcing Sam to turn with me.

"Oh?" Looking deep in my brown eyes, Stevie asked, "Is it true?" I frowned. "What is?"

With a serious look upon his face, "That once you go black, you don't go back?" Stevie finished then burst out laughing and walked away. Sam

rolled his eyes. "I apologize for my brother, he's an idiot." I laughed. "He's funny, lighten up," I told him. We came upon a dark oak double door that

opened by itself. I gasped at the sight before me, Never have I seen so many vampires in one setting. My eyes took in everything before me, wine

glasses that were filled with dark red blood, vampires chatting softly with each other and dancing, a beautiful vampire blonde with green eyes that was

staring daggers at me. My eyes passed over her, she wasn't my main concern at the moment. My gaze were pulled to the front of the ball room, sitting

on a throne-like chair next to her blonde mate, her hair as red as fire, Lilith stared at me with blood red eyes. My eyes flashed blue to midnight black,

my fangs slowly slid down from their resting place, my dress tightened against my body like a second skin as I slid in a aggressive stance and let out

the most deadliest hiss I have ever heard.


End file.
